


the skies are not cloudy all day

by intearsaboutrobots



Category: Original Work
Genre: D&D Fic, Epistolary, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intearsaboutrobots/pseuds/intearsaboutrobots
Summary: peladur's letters home





	the skies are not cloudy all day

**Author's Note:**

> heyy hello, so i'm aware this is the nichest story but if you are not a part of my dnd campaign and you're reading this :  
1) i respect u and ur bravery  
2) here are the basic facts:
> 
> my character is a gnome paladin named peladur, they are ALMOST 20 and DEFINITELY ready to be out doing fights, and they're carrying on an adventuring tradition that is passed to the eldest child in each generation of their family. they're actually.. the sixth child? they're the baby, but everyone else said "fuck no i've got my own stuff going on" so they were kiiiind of the last choice. but theyre out here now and doing their absolute best and i for one respect them

Hi Mom, Hi Dad!

So, I've been adventuring for a week! It's been really really fun, I've already done lots of exciting things and met some very nice people. I already have an adventuring party, and they're all _so cool_.

The first one is Yolo, and they're a tiefling and they're blue and they're a necromancer! They're really nice, and they're a super strong magic-user, probably the strongest I've ever met (don't tell Roan I said that ok?)!

And then there's Curudin! They're pretty quiet but I think they're really cool, they're super strong and sneaky! I think maybe they're shy? But that's ok because they're really nice anyway and once I get to know them better I bet we'll get along really good!

And then the last one is Acna, and she's really cool. She's a little bit scary? But I think that's maybe because she's really really tall and kind of looks stern, not because she's mean or anything. But she fights really really good and she helped me do some cool sneaky stuff so I think she must be pretty nice anyway.

Oh! I almost forgot! The best new friend I've made :D Ryan Reynolds! He's an owlbear that we adopted and I LOVE him!! He's really cute and really fluffy and Curudin says they're gonna help me train him to let me ride him, and I'm so excited!! 

Ah okay it's getting late and I should probably get some rest, got a busy day of adventuring ahead of me!! Thank you so much for letting me have a chance at this, I won't let you down!! Say hi to everybody, ask Aldric how baby Viola's doing and I promise I'll bring presents for everybody!!!

Love ❤❤❤

Peladur


End file.
